


Troubles of Being Cute

by FukubeSouhei



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I made another one, M/M, Oops, Socky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukubeSouhei/pseuds/FukubeSouhei
Summary: Yoon Sanha is cute. That's what Rocky thinks, but never says out loud. Yoon Saha is cute, most especially when he isn't acting to be cute. It's not that Rocky hates it when he forces it, but it makes him cringe. A lot. But he doesn't particularly hate it. He just thinks that Yoon Sanha is cute without trying.





	Troubles of Being Cute

Yoon Sanha is cute. That's what Rocky thinks, but never says out loud. Yoon Saha is cute, most especially when he isn't acting to be cute. It's not that Rocky hates it when he forces it, but it makes him cringe. A lot. But he doesn't particularly hate it. He just thinks that Yoon Sanha is cute without trying.

These thoughts come to him in the most random of times. And it's usually not helping him because it takes him by surprise. Like when he immediately sets his eyes on the younger boy yawning, or staring blankly in space, or getting upset when he thinks he hasn't done his best after a performance. Whenever Rocky thinks Sanha is cute, he wants to go over to him and bear hug him, pet him, spoil him, whatever. But Rocky cannot possibly do that. For one, it is totally embarrassing. Rocky has never once shown to anyone how he's like when he's soft, especially to cute things. It is totally out of the norm, a sight to behold, once he hugs Yoon Sanha because he can't help it. Also, even if it's unrelated, he knows and insists he has zero skills in aegyo. This would probably mean to anyone that he has no interest in it, so showing extreme emotions towards things that are "cute" would take him out of the line. Rocky literally pressures himself with the most useless things sometimes. Although they always tell him his aegyo is fine. One time, Yoon Sanha, THE Yoon Sanha praised him for his aegyo. The amount of red in his face could not be counted. He wanted to pinch himself because of embarrassment. 

But Rocky messes up sometimes. Rocky messed up one particular time. The forces of the universe made it possible for Sanha to be left alone with Rocky in their dorm for once. Now, this might be unsuprising, but it's actually quite rare. Sanha usually almost always wants to hang out with his hyungs (excluding Rocky) whenever they have a free time. Rocky is quite the opposite. He’d rather stay at home and relax. But Sanha was tired that morning and the hyungs didn't wake him up. Instead, they all went out to play frisbee under the morning sun. Sanha was quite upset, but he was too tired to complain. He didn't really plan on going out, anyway, so it's nothing to fuss about. He only decided to finally get up from his bed when he smelled breakfast. Man, he was hungry.

When he went out of his room, he saw Rocky making omelettes in the kitchen. Without a sound, he sat on the chair, put his elbows on the tabletop, rested his head on his hands, and looked at Rocky's dish in anticipation. Rocky was busy whistling to a tune Sanha can't quite understand, and he took quite some time before noticing that Sanha was watching him. Sanha grew tired of being ignored, so he spoke first.

"Hyung, are you making me one, too?" His voice sounded sleepy.

Rocky almost jumped. Good thing he was already done with the last roll or he could have dropped it. "Yeah, sure. There's enough."

"Thanks." The younger boy said. 

It made Rocky's stomach churn. He wasn't really used to being alone with Sanha. Out of all Sanha’s hyungs, Rocky can feel he's the least closest to the younger boy, probably because they are quite opposite and Rocky is not that "fun". MJ basically squabbles with Sanha most of the time. Eunwoo treats him like a baby. Jinjin and Moonbin are like the older brothers he can rely to. Rocky is, well, Rocky doesn't know. If he were to think about it, a neighbor is probably the best description.

"What are you thinking about, hyung?" Sanha asked after noticing Rocky hasn't replied. "Why are you so tense around me?"

"I'm not tense." Rocky replied, quite tensely. "I'm older than you, why would I be wary of you?"

Sanha didn't answer, though Rocky can tell he was trying hard not to smile. God, he's so cute even when he's being annoying, Rocky thought.

"Spend more time with me, hyung." Sanha said instead. "As someone who is 'older' than me," He emphasized the word "older" while turning his fingers into quotation marks, "you should try hard to gain my affection."

Rocky was about to hand Sanha his share but he pulled back. The younger boy panicked in protest and Rocky ends up letting it slide. "You're the one who don't really hang out with me, though." Rocky says after eating a spoonful.

Sanha eyed him, this time he wasn't even trying to hide his smile, which was 99% close to becoming a mocking grin. "Hyung! Are you sulking?" The younger boy burst out laughing.

Rocky could not reply. All he can do is watch Sanha until he's done with his thing. When it's finally gone quiet, Rocky tried to defend his stand, but Sanha easily cut him off.  
"You're cute, Rocky-hyung." Sanha said, cutting his omelletes and not looking at him. "When you're upset." He raises his eyes towards his older companion.

"That's it." Rocky said. He stopped eating altogether and stood up from his seat, staring at Sanha down. "You wash the dishes." He grabs his plate, leaves the kitchen, and goes out into the living room couch to finish his meal.

Sanha finally stopped talking and laughing. And he was left there, realizing what fun it actually is making Rocky flustered. 

Compared to Rocky, Sanha is a particularly slow eater, so it's not a surprise that Rocky came back into the kitchen to find that the younger boy is not yet done. "Dishes." He said one more time and put his plate on the sink.

"Aren't you gonna help me, hyung?" Sanha said before Rocky can leave again.

"Fat chance." Rocky said and left Sanha once again to sit and eat alone.

While Sanha was doing his job in the kitchen, Rocky decided to listen to some music for relaxation. He didn't expect Sanha to come at him so early in the morning. He wasn't quite prepared. Well, it's not like he's ever prepared. He usually does this: sit on the floor, close his eyes, listen to music, and relax. He was almost asleep when he feels movement beside him. He opens his eyes to see Sanha sitting next to him. In their position, with their backs straight against the wall, and their legs perpendicular to it, Rocky can't help but feel quite cheated. He was careful not to let his sight trail to their feet but-

"Woah your legs are short." Sanha carelessly remarks.

At this point Rocky was starting to wonder if his thoughts about Sanha were all wrong. He ain't cute. He's a monster. He was always used with Sanha attacking MJ's height, and now it was against him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. He thought about what the best response could be. He sucks at comebacks.

"Your legs are just abnormally long." Rocky replies.

"Could be." Sanha shrugs his shoulders. He pulls out his phone and starts playing with it, as if he's instantly gotten bored. Rocky can't help but sigh.

“They’re probably still playing outside, you know. The hyungs.” Rocky said. 

“I don’t want to hang out with the hyungs right now.” Sanha said.

“Well, technically, I am your hyung.”

“Yes. What I mean to say is I want to hang out with you.” 

Rocky paused his music. He removed his headphones from his ears and looked at the younger boy beside him, who was still busy playing with his phone. He can tell how serious Sanha was with his game. He can see every bit of muscle change on his face. He can see his eyes shake and he can feel the tension on his fingers. Simply speaking, Rocky was openly staring at Sanha. He wants to pinch his cheeks.

“If you look at me like that, hyung, you’d be very obvious.” Sanha said. “Say, I have a little experiment.”  
Rocky wasn’t quite sure what Sanha was getting at. He felt like every response he’d give will be a trap. What experiment? Is Sanha messing with him? What exactly is he talking about?

“Just say it.” The younger boy continued to speak. “You actually think I’m…” Sanha purposely prolonged what he’s about to say next. He was looking at Rocky, probably trying to read him. Rocky, on the other hand, was hiding his panic from showing. Well, he’s not really panicking. Yes, he’s not!

“Annoying, right?” Sanha finally replied. “That’s why you don’t hang out with me.”

Rocky can’t help but sigh. For relief, for how wrong Sanha is, he wasn’t quite sure. Whatever is he going to do with Sanha? If he keeps up this way he might actually squeeze him.   
“Sanha… Ya…” Rocky doesn’t know he easily loses words when Sanha becomes unpredictable.

“Rocky-hyung, can I call you Park Min-hyung? Or Min-hyung, to shorten it. Minhyuk-hyung is really long.” Sanha loves to cut Rocky off.

“Well, that’s a little bit too much.” Rocky replied. At this point Rocky doesn’t know if he wants to smack him instead. “Why don’t you just call me the way you’re used to. You don’t have to go out of your way to call me by my real name. Ya, Sanha-ya… I don’t think you’re annoying. Are we clear about that?” Rocky didn’t know he could be unpredictable with Sanha. The younger boy stares at Rocky. 

Rocky watches Sanha’s eyes, open wide as if what Rocky had just said was THAT surprising. Well, is it really that surprising? Rocky doesn’t know. But as he noticed how Sanha seemed unable to reply, just staring back at him for God knows how long, Rocky might actually lose his cool.

“Yes… Min-hyung.” Sanha replied. Whether it was to make fun of him or Sanha was just stupid for agreeing without understanding, Rocky can’t help but think that Sanha is really like a-

“Baby~” Rocky was the stupid one for voicing his thoughts out loud.

“What?” Sanha was as confused as Rocky is.

“Baby. HAHAHAHA.” All the gears in Rocky’s brain were working full speed to get him out of his situation. “That’s what our title track is, right? HAHAHA. Baby.” Rocky was praying he’d make sense. “Baby~ Jigeumiya oh my baby. Come on, Sanha-ya, sing with me.” 

Sanha was confused, but slowly this confusion turns into a smile which turns into laughter and eventually he’s there, rolling on the ground, laughing out loud. “Park Min-hyung, I-“ He has to stop to breathe in air after exhaling so much from laughing. “I can’t believe you’d-“ another laugh. “You’d actually go that far. I-” At this point he can’t really continue what he’s about to say.

Rocky, embarrassed Rocky, can’t help but smile as well., despite everything. “I- I’m glad I made you laugh, at least.”

“Min-hyung, why do you hate acting cute when you’re really cute yourself?” Sanha sounded so innocent that Rocky forgot he is a devil in most parts.

“Its not that I hate it. It’s just that I’m really not good at it…” Rocky replies truthfully. “And it makes me cringe… A lot.”

“Then do you hate it whenever I do it, hyung?” Sanha asked.

“I-“ Rocky isn’t sure how to reply because he thinks whatever he’d say would sound wrong to Sanha. God, why is he so soft around him? Why does he hate it so much if Sanha’d be down. Without even thinking about it, he moves to sit in front of Sanha, facing him directly and grabs the younger boy’s hands, cups it in his. “Listen. I don’t know what this experiment of yours is but it’s already weird that you’re being like this to me. Anyway, I don’t really hate it when you act cute, it’s just that… That ah-“ Crap! Rocky could not actually say it, could he?

“But what, hyung?” Sanha asked.

“I- ah.” Rocky could actually get away with it and choose to brush it off if only it wasn’t for Sanha’s stare. Geez, why does it bother Rocky anyway if he lets him down? Why, why, why, just why? He sighs instead and prepares himself. 

“IThinkYouAreAlreadyCuteAsYouNaturallyAreSoIDon’tThinkYouShouldTryToForceItOkayThePointIsIThinkYou’reReallyCuteSanhaILikeItBetterWhenYouAreCuteByYourself” Rocky said everything too fast and he hoped Sanha would not ask him to say it again. Rocky lets go of Sanha’s hand.

Sanha leans his head back so it’s straight against the wall. He doesn’t talk for a while and lingers his sight on Rocky, who he can tell was close to squirming. “Well that’s… successful.” He said.

“Wh-wh-what?” Rocky inquired in confusion. “Was this your experiment? For me to tell you-“

“I’m cute? Yes.” Sanha replied. “To be more exact, for you to admit it. And to be more and more exact, for you to stop being conscious when you’re around me. It makes me feel bad.”

Rocky can not stop himself anymore. He grabs the younger boy’s cheeks and pinches it hard, just to teach Sanha a lesson. Who would’ve known the first time he’d actually get to do this would be out of anger, and not because Sanha was acting cute. Well, he was still cute, regardless, but that’s not the point.

“Stop it- Park Min-hyung!” Sanha screams. “Really, I’m gonna tell this to the other hyungs-“

Rocky continued his act a little more. It’s not really that hard, Sanha is just overreacting. When he finally feels satisfied, he lets go and lets out a sigh. “I finally got to do that. Thanks.” Rocky said, smiling.

“So, you’re not mad?” Sanha replied, massaging his cheeks - a little too adorable for Rocky’s safety.

“I am.” Rocky replied. “Though its hard to stay mad at you if you’re like that.” 

“Like what?”

“Like that.” Rocky replied. “I’m not stupid, Sanha. You can’t fool me twice.”

“Hmmm.” Sanha hummed. “But you admitted it so… Yes… Okay. I like it. Thank you, Min-hyung.”

“Lose that name.” Rocky said. “Please.”

“No way. It makes us feel closer, don’t you think?”

“Lose it, while I’m still asking nicely.”

“Or what?”

Rocky leaned towards Sanha so quickly, Sanha had no way to defend himself. The younger boy was against the wall and he had no reflexes quick enough to fall on his side. So there they are, Rocky’s face so close to Sanha’s, Sanha can swear he can see how surprised he looked on his reflection in Rocky’s eyes. “Or I do this.” Rocky said. “You think you’re the only one who can play us around like that, huh? I’ve got a few tricks on my own, Sanha. Right now, I am this close to bear hugging you… or patting your head… or...” He emphasized that closeness by leaning his face closer towards Sanha. Sanha didn’t know that was possible. A little bit more and-

Sanha whimpered.

“See?” Rocky pulled back with a satisfied grin. “You really are cute, Sanha. You made me admit it. Sure, it’s your win.” Rocky winked at Sanha teasingly. 

But of course, Rocky was just drawn in on the moment. After realizing what he had just done, the red appears on his face. He lies back on the floor and started wailing like a- Like a baby. “YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT SANHA-YAAAAAAAAA!!!” He was squirming in embarrassment, then he was lying sideways, curling himself up, crying because he couldn’t really take it.

Sanha wasn’t even minding him. The younger boy was still shocked by what just happened that he stayed still there, back and head still leaning straight up against the wall.  
When Moonbin, Eunwoo, Jinjin, and MJ returns to the dorm, they are left with that particular sight. Nobody could know what could have happened because both Rocky and Sanha are either too stunned or embarrassed to speak. They were too tired and hungry anyway so after seeing how hopeless the maknaes are, they just rushed to the kitchen to eat whatever. 

When Rocky and Sanha are left alone again, it was Sanha who got back his composure first. He awkwardly crawls towards Rocky and sits crosslegged beside him. Rocky was lying on the floor, head facing up the ceiling, eyes covered with his arms.

“Don’t talk to me, Sanha. I’d be here rotting, forever regretting what I said and done.”

“Min-hyung-“

“Lose the name.”

“Park Min-hyung.” Sanha said. “Minhyuk-hyung.”

Rocky waited for what Sanha would say, but it remained silent. He didn’t remove his arms because he can’t look at Sanha yet. He just can’t. 

So when he feels a sensation on his cheeks, he’s only left to imagine what could have happened.

“That’s for pinching my cheeks earlier… And for almost making my heart stop.” 

Rocky stayed there, frozen on the floor. He waited if Sanha would say more but there was nothing. He felt Sanha stand up and run hurriedly towards his room. WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN?!?! Rocky was both angry and relieved at himself for keeping his arms on his eyes. 

Sanha couldn’t have done it, could he? He wouldn’t dare. It was just his fingers, yes. Rocky was sure of it. Sanha was just messing at him. Yes, just his fingers. Rocky convinced himself.

Though, he can feel Sanha’s breath when he felt the sensation on his cheeks. 

He removed his hand then. He was alone. All he could look at was the ceiling. Yoon Sanha. Being cute. Huh. He laughs a single laugh, and does it again. Unbelievable. He purses his lips. A single thought runs in his mind: the next time Sanha does something sneaky, he’ll never get away with it.


End file.
